


The Selfless Angel

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: On the morning after their first romantic evening since Niles' heart surgery, he realizes how selfless and loving Daphne really is when she confesses a secret that she's held in her heart for far too long. (Episode "Don't Go Breaking My Heart")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Selfless Angel

With a contented smile on his face, Niles yawned and stretched in the small but comfortable guest room bed, reaching for the woman he loved so much. But his newly mended heart skipped a beat when, instead when instead of her satiny body, his slid across cotton sheets and pillow cases.

At once his eyes opened and to his dismay he found that he was alone. A sense of panic filled him but he quickly willed it away. Surely his angel would come back any second.

But as he returned his head to the pillow, he realized that he was going to be alone for some time.

Finally he rose from the bed and reached for his robe, shoving his feet into a pair of slippers. And as he padded into the living room, he stopped in his tracks, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Daphne was busy sorting a stack of cans, placing them into boxes which she wrote something with a black marker. She looked so content that he hated to bother her and yet his curiosity was quickly getting the better of him.

After watching her for few more minutes, he entered the living room as quietly as possible, careful not to startle his bride.

"Hello, my love."

She looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Oh... Hello Niles. I didn't wake you, did I? I was trying to be as quiet as I could."

"No, you didn't wake me. I woke on my own, but when I noticed that you were gone, I was worried. Please tell me that last night wasn't a dream."

Daphne smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I'm sorry, Darling. I just wanted to get these things ready. But I promise you that even though last night felt like a wonderful dream, we were both awake and Nurse Naughty was indeed real."

He laughed nervously as their kisses became passionate and it was hard for either of them to pull away. But when he did, he kept his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Well, as happy as I am to hear that my angel, I can't help wondering what you're doing in here."

"You were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to disturb you. I... was having a little trouble sleeping so I decided to work a bit in the living room. But I'm sorry that I left you alone."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're an angel for thinking of me, but what are you doing with all of these cans? And these boxes?"

She averted her eyes, but returned her gaze to his when he touched her shoulder.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

"No, I just..."

His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, where he brushed away a tear that had barely reached her nose.

"Daphne..."

She sighed deeply "If you must know, I was boxing up these canned goods and some of my old clothes to give to charity."

Niles couldn't help but smile. "I think that's wonderful Daphne, but why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know... I guess I was embarrassed."

He took her hand and led her to the fainting couch where he sat down beside her.

"You should never be ashamed of doing something to help others. You're such a caring and giving person and that's why I love you so much."

Another tear slid down her cheek and she smiled sadly.

"I love you too Niles, but I'm afraid that this act of charity is a selfish one."

"Nonsense. Giving things to the less fortunate is far from selfish. It's wonderful and to be honest, I wish that Dad would have encouraged Frasier and I to do more to help others. We were always thinking of ourselves, worried about what others would think of us."

Wordlessly she drew him into a hug and stroked his back. "You're a wonderful person too. And you're kind, considerate and you help people every day."

"Thank you, Daphne but you still haven't told me why-."

"Oh..."

When she didn't answer right away, her took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if you don't want to tell me, I understand. I'm still proud of you though."

She kissed him again, her hand lingering on his cheek. "That's so sweet. But I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll laugh at me."

"Daphne, I would never laugh at you."

"All right. The night before your surgery, when you were asleep, I crawled off me cot and stared out the window of the hospital room. The stars were out and the moon was so bright, that I wanted you to see it as well. And when I turned to look at you, lying there fast asleep, I couldn't help noticing all the wires and tubes that were connected to you. It made me think that in just a few hours, I might never see you again. I mean, if your surgery hadn't gone well..."

"Don't..."

She shook her head as the tears fell faster. "I'm sorry. I-I know it's silly, but as I stared at those stars I started to pray for your health and that you'd be with me forever. And then I thought of how selfish that was, because people die every day. But I vowed that if you came out of your surgery okay, that I'd do everything I could to help the less fortunate."

Niles heart beat faster than ever before. And it had nothing to do with the miracle that his doctors had performed.

"Daphne..."

She rose from the fainting couch and walked over to the fireplace; the tears streaming down her face.

And at that moment, his mended heart broke for her. He went to her and took her into his arms, comforting her as best as he could.

"I'm sorry..." She cried against his robe. "I don't mean to be so emotional but I was so scared, Niles. I mean, what if you had... I-I'd never see you again and-."

Her cries became sobs and he coaxed her to return to the fainting couch, where he held her so close that he could feel her heart beat against his.

For several minutes, neither of them spoke. Niles just held her, breathing in the scent of her hair. And then as though she were a small child, he began to rock her back and forth, stroking her back in soft, gentle motions.

"It's okay, Daphne. Just let it out. Dear God, I can't even imagine what you were going through. I don't... really remember much about my time in the hospital, except that your beautiful face was the last thing I saw before I was wheeled off to surgery and the first thing I saw when I woke up. But I know that I was terrified of never seeing you again. I mean, I love Frasier and Dad and it would have devastated them if I had died, but losing you without being able to tell you how much I loved you"

"Oh Niles..." She whimpered against his chest. And it was then that he was aware of his own tears.

When she'd calmed some, he glanced at the clock surprised to find that it was still early.

"Why don't we go lie down for a little while longer and then later I'll help you get these things ready? We can even distribute them together if you'd like."

She raised her head and smiled. "Really?"

"Of course, my love."

When she kissed him deeply, he felt the dampness of her cheeks against his and the saltiness of her tears on his lips.

Taking her hand he led her back into the guest bedroom where "Nurse Naughty's" outfit lay strewn across the bed. Niles eyed the sexy costume mischievously.

"You know... I don't think that my heart is doing too well, so I think that perhaps a visit from Nurse Naughty would do me a world of good."

It was meant to be humorous but when she began to cry again he realized that he'd upset her and he took her into his arms once more.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I was just... That was insensitive of me."

She pulled out of his arms and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"No, it's all right. I guess I'm just still a little shaken by this whole thing. I feel a little silly since it was my idea for us to resume our passion."

"Well, then maybe Nurse Naughty doesn't have to visit today but we can still..."

"Actually... can we do something else instead?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Something else? Oh, that sounds heavenly, my love. I can hardly wait to see what you have planned because you know that you never fail to please me."

She looked away, as though ashamed and he gently touched her chin and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry... What were you going to say?"

"Can you just hold me, so that I can hear the beating of your heart?"

He smiled and felt tears spring to his eyes.

"I can't think of anything I'd like better."

And as they climbed into bed, she rested her head against his chest and held him close as they drifted off to sleep; their hearts beating as one.

THE END


End file.
